Sleepless
by avatarfan82
Summary: Korra is being plagued by horrible memories that are affecting her in a way that she can't control. She and Mako are trying their best to deal with the effects of those memories. Note: this is a two-chapter one shot with lots of fluffiness and comforting!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, folks! I have to say that I'm so excited about this week off that I've gotten for Christmas this year. I still have until next Monday to relax and I'm happy to use the time to catch up on writing and sharing some one-shots that I've been wanting to flesh out. I hope everyone has enjoyed the holiday and have a great new year!**

* * *

Her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest as she pressed her back up against the rough bark of the tree trunk. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her breath escaped her slightly parted mouth in short gasps. She knew that she had to be silent if she wanted to get out of this situation with her health and her bending intact.

"Avatar, I know you're here. I can hear you breathing." His voice was dripping with hate and arrogance, which only made the fear that gripped Korra intensify. If she could just get herself out of this forest, she could meet up with her friends and get some back up.

It took great effort to reign in her labored breathing, but she managed to quiet it some and her confidence in her ability to remain hidden grew.

"If you're unwilling to face me, then I will simply have to draw you out." The voice warned, and Korra immediately became alert. There was very little she could think of that he could do to move her from the spot she was currently rooted to.

"Korra, don't listen to him! It's a trap!"

Her entire body froze in fear as she recognized the voice of the one person who she loved more than anyone. Apparently, this monster had known all along the one thing that would cause her to move; to risk everything.

Instantly, she heard struggling and scuffling, followed by a pained cry from the usually stoic firebender.

"Mako, please…"Korra whispered as she felt panic begin to rise in her belly. Was he using bloodbending to hurt him again? She wouldn't know unless she looked for herself.

"What are you waiting for? Are you really that much of a coward that you would hide in the shadows while everyone else around you suffers? You are weak." The attacker spat out.

The inner battle taking place within the avatar was unbearable and she knew that she had to do something fast. Mako would continue to insist that she stay away, even until his body was broken. She refused to let that happen.

"Please…don't….listen to him. I'm okay! I'll be fi-" Mako began but his statement was cut off with a violent scream that Korra had never heard come from a human being in her life. Then she heard total silence, which was almost worse than the tortured noise her ears had just had to endure. She immediately jumped to her feet, knowing that she couldn't delay any longer.

"I'm sorry, Mako. I can't hide anymore." She said quietly. Then, with renewed courage, she stepped out of the shadows and face to face with her tormenter.

"Ah, there you are. I knew that last bit would get to you." The masked man said. He seemed to be standing alone in a clearing with a giant spotlight shining down on him and his victim.

"Amon, let him go. You're fight is with me." Korra said, trying her best to keep the waver out of her voice. She was distracted by the limp and lifeless form Amon was dangling in his hand. Mako was being held by his coat collar and a thin line of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. She willed herself to believe that he was still alive, but her eyes told her a different story.

"Fine. I have no need for him anymore anyway."

With that, Amon threw Mako's body harshly toward Korra and he landed at her feet in a heap. She immediately knelt down and placed her hand on his chest, waiting to hear the familiar strong rhythm that was usually there. This time, she felt nothing and bitter tears filled her eyes. She moved her examination to his wrist, and felt for a pulse…still nothing. As the tears spilled down her cheeks, she placed her hand back on his chest, which was unnaturally still, and the gravity of the situation hit her with full force. No breathing, no heart beat; Mako was dead.

Dead.

The feeling that came over her in that moment was indescribable. It was something far beyond anger and despair and it scared her how dark it felt. Just as she prepared to rise to her feet and face the murderer before her, she felt a cold grip on her shoulder and neck. Amon had made his way over to her while she was distracted and now tilted her head skyward with his thumb on the center of her forehead. Strangely, she felt no remorse or regret for what he was about to take from her again because he had already taken the one person that mattered to her more than herself.

"This time, your cleansing will be permanent." Amon stated menacingly.

Korra no longer had any fight left within her, so she simply closed her eyes and dropped her arms in defeat. She had accepted her fate and only hoped that, this time, she would go to sleep and not wake up again.

* * *

Korra suddenly sat bolt upright in bed, taking in a long, strained breath. Her heart was drumming nonstop and she was drenched in sweat. She was slightly disoriented as she looked at her surroundings, trying to make out the various forms in the dark for something familiar and recognizable. She couldn't believe that she had another nightmare, especially since this one was so much more vivid than any of the others. So much so, that she felt that she couldn't trust that her senses were telling her she truly wasn't in a forest being hunted. As her eyes adjusted, she began to see a dresser, closet, chair, and realized that she was back in the room that was inside the apartment that she and Mako shared.

'Mako,' she thought, and a shiver made its way down her spine. It was a struggle for her to believe that he wasn't dead, as she looked beside her at the spot where he normally lay sleeping. He wasn't there. A part of her mind couldn't entertain the idea that he was okay until she saw him standing before her.

She didn't cry out his name and she didn't scream like she truly wanted to. Instead, she jumped out of the bed and made a beeline for the living room. She wasn't sure where she would start looking first, but she had to find him. Just as she rushed through the bedroom door and made a sharp turn to the right, she hit something soft, but solid and heard a prominent, "Oof!" coming from whatever had just impeded her progress.

Before she could back away or side step the barrier, she felt the warmth of strong arms encircle her. The barrier then spoke.

"Woah, Korra. You almost took both of us out there! Where are you headed?"

It was a simple, carefree statement, but it was all that she needed. Her initial desire to run disappeared and she wrapped her arms around him and held on as tightly as she could. She let out shuddering breaths, fighting against her body's instinct to hyperventilate, and just stood there with her head pressed firmly to his chest. It took her several seconds to realize that she was listening for his heartbeat, which was strong and steady in her ear.

"Korra? What's going on?" Mako said, gently removing her head from his chest so he could look at her. He sounded alarmed and one look into her eyes confirmed his suspicions that something wasn't right.

"Hey." he said softly as he continued to hold her. He could feel her shaking in his arms and he didn't know what to make of that. The one thing he could piece together was that something had her terrified.

"We're going to go sit down on the couch, now, okay? Just relax." He said. He was slowly running his hands through her hair in an attempt to soothe her as he maneuvered toward the living room furniture. The death grip that she was maintaining on him was making it tricky, but he managed to get them both seated. Once there, she slightly loosened her hold on him, but refused to move from her original position. Within minutes of them sitting down, it suddenly dawned on Mako that he had seen this behavior in her before.

"You had another nightmare." He murmured, not asking a question but making an observation, and she nodded. This was the first communication she had given him since she crashed into him moments before and he gently cupped her head in his hand as he kissed her forehead.

"I know you're scared right now, but whatever you dreamt about wasn't real; it didn't happen. And, remember: I'm here." He assured her.

For some reason, the combination of those words being said in that comforting tone at that moment triggered a need to release inside of her. The sob that escaped her lips was violent, and caused her entire body to buckle within his embrace. It was all Mako could do to keep her from slipping out of his grasp and onto the floor. He propped her up and held her firmly against his chest, remembering that she had found some comfort in the position earlier.

Her fit lasted for several minutes and Mako knew that the best thing he could do for her right now was continue to just quietly hold her and allow her time to open up about what had caused her such distress. As moments continued to pass, her sobs subsided to sniffles and hiccups. After she had been quite for several more minutes, Mako ventured to speak again.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly and she nodded again as she said,

"Yeah."

Her voice was thick from crying, but he was elated to hear her finally speak. Of all the nights she had suffered through nightmares, this was the first time he had seen her so shaken. It hurt him to know that she could be so tortured in her dreams; a time when she should be able to find a little peace. A surprising resentment toward Amon rose within him then as he silently blamed him for the struggle that the love of his life was currently experiencing.

Then, he reverted his attention back to the fragile woman in his arms and quietly said, "Whenever you're ready. Take your time."

* * *

**Chapter 1 is down! The story started getting a little longer than I wanted, so I decided to break it into two chapters. Enjoy and part 2 is on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

To his surprise and amazement, she sat up and let him go for the first time since this whole ordeal began. She reached for a tissue and attempted to wipe away all of the tears that were staining her face. Mako instinctively took the tissue from her and began to gently remove them himself, eventually caressing her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes were red and already starting to swell, but she appeared to be much more in control. She grabbed the hand that was tenderly touching her face and lowered it to her lap, while clutching it tightly. She sighed deeply and, deciding to take the direct approach, launched into her explanation quickly and, hopefully, in a way that would cause her the least amount of pain.

"He had me in the forest this time and he was hunting me." She said, uncertain if that was the best way to start. Mako nodded in encouragement, gently stroking her hand with his thumb. She seemed to gather strength from his response and pushed forward.

"Everything else about this dream started out the same as the others except for the location. I was prepared for where it would go until you called out to me." Her voice faltered at that moment and she paused to regain her bearings.

"I was in your dream?" he questioned and she nodded.

"He was holding you hostage, trying to draw me out to take my bending. You told me not to show myself, but then he started to-to hurt you. I think he was…he was bloodbending you."

The last phrase caused her to visibly shudder and Mako's eyebrows furrowed in pain as he watched her anxiety start to rise again. He was tempted to stop her, but he knew she needed to keep going.

"Eventually I did show myself, because I could hear that he had done something horrible to you. The sound you made was just…so…" she lowered her head at that moment, showing the first sign since she started talking that she might not be able to finish.

"I understand. You don't have to give all the details if you don't want to." Mako said as he rubbed her shoulder. She nodded and she seemed like she wanted to say something, but was unsure of how to do it. So, rather than attempt to ask him, she scooted over and repositioned herself so that she was sitting between his legs. She leaned back against his chest and encircled herself with his arms. Mako lightly rested his cheek on the top of her head as he said, "Is that better?"

"A lot better." She agreed. This next part was going to be hard for her to say and she needed all the help she could get. After one last deep breath, she continued.

"When I revealed myself to him, he had already hurt you. When you were close enough for me to look at you, you were not breathing…and your heart wasn't beating." She had started to cry again and for the first time all night, Mako felt like crying himself.

"I just knew you were gone." she said, valiantly finishing the story through her tears. "So, when he came to remove my bending, I just let him. I didn't care what happened to me, Mako. Not with you dead. I woke up really thinking you were."

Everything that had transpired since her running into his arms now made perfect sense. He was sad to say that, even without specifics, it sounded like the most terrible nightmare he had heard. He took a moment to allow the lump that had formed in his throat to loosen, then he spoke.

"I wish I knew the right thing to say but, I don't. Anything I can think of would just sound stupid. So, what do you need from me right now?"

Korra smiled for the first time since she awoke and she wiped her eyes.

"This. What you're doing right now is exactly what I need."

Mako nodded then and gently turned her head toward him so he could kiss her. The kiss was simple but in some way helped solidify for Korra that he was okay, she was okay, and they would be okay.

She then settled back into her position against his chest and closed her eyes. The interruption in her sleep and high level of emotions had drained all of her energy. Mako sat awake thinking about her dream and momentarily gazing at her to make sure she was okay.

When she appeared to be sleeping, he carefully slid out from behind her and then picked her up. Once she was safely in his arms, she unconsciously leaned her head against his chest as he carried her back to the bedroom. He laid her down in her previous position and then slipped into the bed next to her. He remained in a sitting position and, within moments of him positioning himself, she moved so that her head was in his lap. A brief smile passed over Mako's lips as he wondered if she was doing that purposefully or subconsciously. Deciding it didn't matter, he absently stroked her hair as he stared out the window next to him.

Korra's nightmares had been getting progressively worse since the end of the conflict, and Mako was unsure of how else to help her. She had only just started meeting with a professional to talk about her fears, but there appeared to be no change. He worried that the pain caused by these dreams would eventually take its toll on her, but for now they were doing the best they could.

As he listened to the deep, even breathing coming from the avatar resting on his lap, he said aloud, mostly to himself, "We'll figure this out. I know it."

He then continued to look out the window at the moon. He knew deep down that, even though the woman who had captured his heart was finally lost in peaceful slumber, there would be no sleep for him that night.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
